April and Leo Aka I Wasn't Thinking Part 2
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Continues where I Wasn't Thinking left off. So it starts with chapter 4. Leo and April start to fall in love.


**April And Leo: {Aka I Wasn't Thinking Part 2}**

**Plot: Continues where I Wasn't Thinking left off. I started writing it before last weeks episode. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 4

It had been two days since April had woken up in bed with Leo. April

spent her time at her desk working and looking up treatment options.

"Why are you looking up treatments for leukemia?" Danny asked peering over at April's computer.

"Why are you looking up girls in bikinis?" April shot back at him.

"There not girls in bikinis," Danny responded, "they're girls in lingerie."

April looked over to see Leo walking towards her.

"Oh no," April said nervously.

Leo walked over to April and sat in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" April asked. "I don't want to see you."

"So you sleep with me and don't call back?" Leo replied.

"Leo!" April found herself screaming at the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the office stared at them. Raquel walked over to them.

"I sure hope you're not gossiping instead of working April," Raquel said hatefully.

Leo handed Raquel a $100 bill.

"What's this for?" Raquel asked.

"It's to not be a bitch for at least 24 hours," Leo replied.

Raquel huffed, handed the money back to Leo, and went back to her office.

"You're going to get me fired," April said trying not to laugh.

"You're laughing," Leo said smiling.

"No I'm not," April laughed.

"Come with me," Leo said.

"I have to work," April replied.

"The thing about having cancer is that you can do whatever you want," Leo whispered.

April and Leo got up and walked towards the elevator. Raquel stood in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raquel asked.

"Out of our way bitch!" April exclaimed.

April pushed Raquel down and she and Leo ran towards the elevator. Raquel got up.

"Oh crap!" April exclaimed.

"Let's take the stairs," Leo replied.

Chapter 5

Leo and April entered a restaurant.

"This is Top of the Hub," April said upon entering. "Don't you need a reservation?"

"Not if you have cancer," Leo replied.

"I'm not using my cancer to get me stuff," April said, "that's terrible."

"Don't you want to eat here?" Leo asked.

"More than anything," April replied.

"Okay then," Leo said. "Follow my lead."

Leo and April walked over to the front desk.

"Do you have reservations?" the host asked.

"No," Leo said, "but I have a brain tumor and she has leukemia." "

You're both so young," the host said with a sad look on his face. "Follow me."

April and Leo followed the host to a table, and sat down. Leo had the Lobster Vol Au-Vent, and April had the Waffle Sliders. After they were done, April and Leo smiled at each other.

"That was really good," April said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Leo replied.

April gave Leo a kiss on the lips.

"Don't tell Dominic," April said.

"Alright," Leo said, "let's go."

"But the check hasn't come yet," April replied.

"We don't need a check," Leo said smiling.

April and Leo got up and made a b line for the elevator. They got in the elevator, and closed the door fast.

"I can't believe we just did that," April said.

Leo wrapped his arms around April. They began making out.

Once the elevator opened to the ground floor, a man was standing there.

"Are you getting out?" the man asked.

April and Leo quickly left the elevator and ran out of the building.

Chapter 7

April and Beth were at a frozen yogurt shop.

"So instead of telling Dominic, you went to brunch with Leo today, skipped out on the bill, and made out with him?" Beth asked.

"Why do you make it sound so slutty?" April asked.

"You obviously love Leo," Beth replied.

"But I love Dominic," April said. "It's just I have so much in common with Leo. I mean if cancer didn't happen to us, we'd probably be together and Dominic wouldn't be in the picture."

April's phone rang.

"Oh god!" April exclaimed, "It's Dominic!"

April answered, "Hello?"

"I'm not happy," Dominic said.

"About what?" April asked.

"One of my friends who works at a hotel said he saw you and Leo leaving the hotel," Dominic replied.

"I'm sorry," April said "we were drunk and it only happened once."

"Then why did you skip work to hang out with him?" Dominic asked.

"Dominic, I'm..

"We're over!" Dominic exclaimed before hanging up.

April sat her phone down.

"Dominic just broke up with me, over the phone!" April exclaimed.

"What an ass!" Beth exclaimed.

April got up.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked.

"To talk to a certain someone," April replied.

Chapter 8

Brenna got out of bed and walked over to April's door. Brenna knocked.

"April!" Brenna said, "I need to ask you something!"

"Can it wait?" April asked.

"No," Brenna replied.

"Ask from behind the door," April replied.

"You're so weird," Brenna said.

Brenna opened the door to see April in Leo in bed together. Brenna screamed and shut the door.

Brenna went downstairs, where Emma was sitting at the bar.

"Good morning sweetie," Emma said with a smile.

"Good morning Grandma," Brenna said weirded out. "Let me make you some scrambled eggs."

April and Leo, who were now fully clothed came downstairs. April angrily walked over to her sister.

"Why did you come in my room?!" April yelled.

"I didn't know you were having sex!" Brenna exclaimed.

"I told you not to come in!" April yelled.

"Now that's enough you 2," Emma said sternly.

Emma looked at Leo. "You must be Dominic. April's told me so much about

you."

"Grandma," April said, "this is Leo. You know, from my support group?"

"Leo?" Emma asked curiously.

Sara came downstairs.

"Good morning everyone," Sara said.

Sara looked at Leo, "And it's so nice to meet you Dominic."

"Leo," Emma said. "That's not Dominic."

"Okay," Sara said looking at April, "would you

like to stay for breakfast Leo?"

"He'd love to," April said, "but he has to go to his um.."

"I have to go clean my motorcycle," Leo said.

"Yeah," April said. "Goodbye Leo."

April and Leo rushed to the door.

"See you later," April said smiling.

"Okay," Leo said smiling back.

Leo exited the house. But then he came back in.

"I forgot my shoes and socks," Leo said.

April ran upstairs really fast and grabbed Leo's shoes. She ran back down and handed them to him.

"Couldn't find your socks," April said.

April and Leo kissed and Leo left.

April looked to see her family staring at her.

"What happened to Dominic?" Sara asked.

Next part coming soon.


End file.
